


Fire Emblem The Future Past

by GrandMasterOfFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMasterOfFiction/pseuds/GrandMasterOfFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my own little twist of the future past dlc this is also my first fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who am I?

The Exalt, Lucina and her royal guard defend the city of Ylisstol from the Risen hordes. The other 11 children of hope arrive with the remaining 4 gemstones needed to perform the awakening and save the world from the fell dragon, Grima. 

“Hey Lucina we got Gules and Azure” Cynthia exclaimed still as bright and energetic as ever. 

“Are you guys ok?” Lucina wondered worried that they ran into the risen

“Don’t worry so much after all we're heroes” Making poses to help make her point.

“That’s good but we still need Argent and Sable.” Lucina wonders where the others are. 

“You mean this Argent and Sable.” Inigo appeared pulling said gems out triumphantly.

“Finally I was getting worried.” Lucina breathed a sigh of relief.

“Worry not cousin even in our darkest hour, the scions of legends shall not fall to some undead fiends.” Owain said in his usual bombastic manner whilst striking a pose. “Ok then let’s go to Mount Prism.” Lucina said inspiring the children. As they approached the top the castle were they would take a force of Pegasus knights and Wyvern riders to Mount Prism. Nah noted Tiki’s absence 

“Hey where is Tiki, I thought she would be here?” Nah wondered 

“She is dead.” Gerome said still being as blunt and calm as ever.

As the children grew sad at the somber news Lucina reminds them that they have to honor Tiki and finish this. Later the scions of legend hear a thunderous boom come from above and felt the castle shake.

Once the 12 children reach the top they learn that the force of flying mounts, their riders, and even parts of the nearby walls and pillars were completely blown away.


	2. I am the fell dragon, Grima...

“What happened?” Lucina questioned once she saw that the entire force was slaughtered. This looked like a scene from hell as both the ground and sky are blood red and the clouds seamed to swirl around the castle ominously.

“Sorry about that I wanted them to leave so I could talk free of distractions, but they did not want to leave so I have to make them.” a mysterious voice mockingly said.

Lucina and the others noticed a cloaked figure with shadows rising out of them making them look like a walking shadow. Everyone readied their weapons

“Who are you, what do you want” Lucina demanded to know who had killed her people and possibly doomed her world.

“I am the fell dragon, Grima.” The figure said much to the shock and horror of the children.

As Lucina and the 12 heroes turned to flee from Grima they turn and see its Risen hordes materialize out of thin air. They were trapped by both the Risen and a barrier of darkness, sealing the children in with Grima and it personal Risen horde.

“Sorry children, I can’t have you run away before we are done.” Grima said mockingly while standing behind its army.

“Well looks like we have to fight our way out” Laurent observed and noted that once Grima was defeated then the barrier will fade. 

“You make it sound easy.” inigo smiled. 

“You make it sound possible. Need I remind you this is Grima the fell dragon we are fighting? Grima flies upon wings of death and despair and brings doom upon the world, and here we stand with swords and spears fighting a being considered a god.” Gerome chimed in to remind them that they stand almost no chance of winning.

“Of course we know that, but in stories and legends of heroes past the heroes always win.” Cynthia said as optimistically as ever determined to defeat Grima. 

“Focus children, I came here to kill you not to chat the day away.” Grima said gesturing his risen to attack.


	3. ...and i bring doom and dispair...

Ylisstol, the last bastion of those fleeing the fell dragon’s wrath is under siege. Grima, its Risen, and Grimleal attacked the city in order to destroy the last of the Shepherds. At the top of castle the final battle is underway. 

The Risen Grima had with it were different from the others, they acted like a actual army and not like the mindless husks they actualy are. Despite that Lucina thought they thought they could win especially since Grima was just watching them. But when they were cornered by the Risen she was proven wrong. Grima unleashed its power causing spikes made from darkness to burst out of the ground and impale everything, crippling the shepherds and ending the battle.

“Eeeyaaargh! Nngh... Is...Is everyone all right?” Lucina asked worrying for her friends, only to see for herself. Just like Lucina most were covered in deep cuts, and were just about swimming in blood at this point.

“Foolish child of Naga, you had no hope of defeating me. Like all of those champions from long ago you had no chance winning. In fact the same can be said about your parents” Grima said as it stood triumphantly over the broken and bloody bodies of the Shepherds. 

“What do…you mean?” Lucina asked choking on her blood trying to speak the words.

“Exactly as I said just like the shepherds and heroes of yore you tried to fight the inevitable, you tried to believe that you could win despite that not even being a possibility.” Grima explained laughing at the stupidity of theses so called “heroes”. “You see you had no hope of winning as your plan of awakening was doomed before its conception.” 

Grima began its explanation “any resistance that would hope to challenge me needed the 5 gemstones to even have a chance of defeating me, and those gems are both your greatest hope and biggest weakness.” Grima said as all five gemstones flew out of the emblem and then all five gemstones dissipated into black smoke joining the smoke coming out of Grima. 

“What… how?” Lucina questioned choking on the words (and her blood) as their best and only chance of victory died. 

“Ha ha ha! Isn’t this precious? These children, who are supposed to be my greatest challenge, the only force in to world that can stop lays there broken and bloody at my feet. Sink into despair as all of the people you inspired and protected are dying. Come listen the screams of the people, the old and the young, the weak and the strong, ALL WILL DIE AND THEIR SCREAMES WILL SERENATE ME FOR MILLENNIUM TO COME.” Grima could not help bask in said screams in this, the hour of its victory. “The shepherds of old where once in a situation not unlike your own, as they lost Chrom, Robin, and any chance of defeating me during the battle at the dragons table. Without those three things the shepherds of old could not fight as they did before.” 

Lucina was visibly shocked, so that is what happened to her parents. The other shepherds were very evasive about the events of the dragons table

“I know child of Naga, you thought the death of your father was the reason the old shepherds could not beat me. But that is simply not the case; the truth is far more difficult to explain, especially to children. But I will try if only to let you understand the futility of your struggles.” Grima said mockingly as if rubbing its victory in their face.

“My Risen are just like any other soldier in that they can fight and kill what their leader tells them to, and like your men my Risen get stronger, faster, and more skilled over all when in my presence.” 

“As for how I could tell what you were doing that is easy. Just like the shepherds of yore, I know the tactics you were using inside and out. I knew how to counter them.”

“How… do you…” Lucina struggled to say before Grima cut her off

“I know your tactics because I made those tactics and unlike you and the other champions of yore who rose up to fight me I don’t worry if my troops die.” Grima could tell they did not understand what it meant when it said it made those tactics “It seems that you children don’t understand. Well allow me to no longer simply tell you, let me show you.” it said as the shadows around its human body dispersed. “Look upon the face of your doom” Grima said lowering its hood.


	4. ...upon all the world.

Lucina and the others did not know what was under the cloak of shadows the fell dragon wore. She like the other children had expected a face so warped by hatred and the fell dragon’s evil power, that it would be totally unrecognizable. Once again Grima makes their darkest of nightmares come true. The face looked nothing like they had imagined, this woman’s face is as sharp as a sword, like she is analyzing them from head to toe. Her face displayed hatred towards the children. She did have a grin, and her eyes looked like she was trying to kill them with their glare. But the worst part of this woman was that they knew her. She was former queen of Ylisstol, a master tactician, and Lucina’s mother Robin. 

“It has been a while Luci, look how big and strong you have grown, like mother like daughter I suppose.” Robin said sounding motherly

“M…Mother… I… but you died.” Lucina said cocking on the words 

“Is that what the shepherds told you?” Grima stood still for a moment or two then chuckled at how things finally made sense. “Well I guess they were correct in a way, Luci.”

“Don’t… don’t call me that, only friends and family can call me that… and you are neither.” Lucina flared. (At least as much as her wounds would allow)

“My dear little Luci I am many thing, your mother, enemy, and doom all in one.” Grima said with a little venom in its voice now sounding a bit more like robin’s voice. “We have deferent personates true, but Robin and I Have always been one and the same.”  
Grima could tell its explanation was sinking in as the children’s faces bore a somber look. 

“Now you children relies the hopelessness of this situation, I will never let you escape this coil of despair.” Grima said charging up a powerful dark magic spell. “SO ENDS THE HUMAN RACE” Grima screams thou the kids can’t really hear anything other than Grima as the dark magic spell seems to the sucking the sound the out of the air itself. “Just as your parents died opposing their preordained fate so you too will die, with your death I will usher in an age of ruin upon the world. The world as you know it, and the exalted blood line ENDS WITH YOU.” Grima said as it threw the dark magic ball right at the children.

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my first Fanfic so please no hate. I do welcome any criticism or suggestions in fact I encourage it


End file.
